WHAT!
by KayCullen1316
Summary: When Esme Grace moves to Whitechapel, she meets the gang. When an old enemy returns, Esme's life is changed forever. But when she finds out the secrets of Whitechapel, will her past be revealed? BennyxEsme EthanxSarah
1. Esme

Ever since I moved to Whitechapel, nothing good has happened. My name is Esme Grace. It was my first day of school at Whitechapel High. As I leave my house I feel tired and nervous. I walk across the street not really knowing what to expect. I mean, I'm no dork or anything but, I don't want boys drooling over me and asking me on dates every five seconds. I walk into the school as I see the office. "Hello sweetie, what's your name?" I look over to my left and see an old lady sitting at a big desk. "Esme Grace. I'm new." I say as she opens a drawer in a file cabinet and takes out my schedule. "Here you go. Locker 134. Have a nice day." She says as I walk out of the office. I search the hallways searching for my locker. I finally see it and walk over. I enter the combination as I try to open the door, but it won't open. "Do you need a hand?" Says a sweet voice. I turn around to see a girl with chocolate brown hair and Carmel colored skin. She reaches over and tugs the locker as the door opens. "I'm Sarah." She says. "I'm Esme." I say still stunned by her strength. "You're new here right?" Sarah asks. "Yeah. Do you know where Chemistry is?" I ask. "Yeah, I have chemistry next too. Walk with me and I'll show you." Sarah's sweet voice says. "Thanks." I stutter. I take my books out of my locker and shut the door as someone smashes into me, making me drop all of my books. He has brown curls in the front of his head and is wearing a stripped shirt. "Dork! UGH!" I yell as I pick up my books and catch up to Sarah. "Sorry, I just ran into some business." I say as we walk into Chemistry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's POV: As we walk into chemistry, Benny points to a girl. "There she is!" He says. The girl has jet black hair that falls just past her shoulders forming ringlets. She is the perfect height, not too short but not too tall either. She's wearing a blue dress with mid-length sleeves. It's covered in floral patterns. A white belt at her waist and white sandals. Her best feature is her eyes. Her dark blue outline of her iris makes the baby blue inside stun you. Benny starts walking over there when I follow him. I see Sarah sitting next to the girl talking to her. "Hey Sarah... hey hottie." Benny says winking at the girl. "Hey guys, this Esme. Esme, this is Benny and Ethan." Sarah says gesturing to Benny and I. "Your from the hallway!" Esme says standing up pointing at Benny. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Benny says embarrassed. Later that night: Esme's POV: As I was walking through town to get to Ethan's house, I was pulled into a dark alley. I was about to scream when I felt a hand over my mouth. "Hello, soon to be fledgling." He says. I see a tall boy with spikey black hair. He hissed when his fangs dug into my neck. Black dots blur my vision as I let grunts out of my throat. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Jesse." Jesse says as he dashes of. I take out my cell phone and call Sarah. "Hello?" I scream before my vision goes black. 


	3. Trance

**I DON'T OWN MBAV OR ANY OF THE CAST!**

**Esme's POV:**

As my eyes flutter open, I'm in Ethan's house laying on his couch. I try to get up, but a sharp pain shoots through my body as I fall back onto the couch letting a groan escape from my lips. Sarah, Ethan, Benny and Rory run to my side.

"Esme! What happened?" Benny asks holding my hand.

"I don't know. Why am I so cold?" I say touching my ice-cold skin.

"Ok, I know this is gonna sound fake but, you were bitten by a vampire and you're now a fledgling." Sarah says. I swirl that thought around in my head as it actually sound a little realistic. I feel my neck as I feel a bite mark.

"Can I have a mirror please." I say now sounding a little worried. Ethan hand me a hand-held mirror as I hold it to my face. I see my reflection as it quickly fades away.

"Do you know who bit you?" Ethan says looking at Benny.

"He said his name was Jesse." I say as hunger shoots through my body.

"Jesse! How did I not see that coming?" Sarah says as she sits down next to me.

"Ok Esme it's time you know the truth. I'm a vampire and so are Erica and Rory. Jesse bit me too. Ethan is a seer. When he touches supernatural forces, he has visions. Benny is a spellcaster. Who has no idea what so ever how to use his powers. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this." Sarah says looking at the ground.

"HEY!" Benny says. "I'll let you know, I have some control of my powers!" Benny says as I giggle.

"I'm so hungry." I groan as my fangs come out. I screech as Benny and Ethan quickly take a step away from me.

"What is a fledgling anyway?" I ask curiosly.

"It's a type of vampire that is half human -half vampire. You have 26 days before your mortal body dies. You're a fledgling as long as you don't drink human blood." Sarah says handing me a glass of red liquid. I quickly pick it up as it trickles down my throat.

"Are you a fledgling?" I wonder.

"Yes." She answers.**(This was before season 1 started)**

I stand up as my heart sinks.

"What am I gonna tell my mom? If I tell her, I'll become a human science project!" I murmur as my eyes met Benny's.

"You can come live with me. I could have Benny have your mom forget that you ever existed and make my family think you're my sister." Ethan says which makes me perk up a bit.

"Ok, but I want to go say good bye to her first." I say as tears form in my eyes. Benny walks over to me and hugs me.

"I'll always be there for you, remember that." He says as he releases me. We walk out the door and into my house a couple streets down.

"Esme, is that you dear?" My mother yells from the kitchen.

"Yes mom." I answer as I remember that this will be the last moments she'll talk to me. I walk over to her and hug her with my vampire strength. I kiss her on the cheek as I take a couple steps back.

"I love you mom." I say as tears begin to roll down my face. Benny looks at me and says the spell.

"Deleo memoria amet magna." Benny says.

I quickly run out of my house as I run into a familiar face.

"Well, look who we have here." Jesse says as I take a step away. Sarah, Ethan amd Benny run out of my house.

"Get away from her Jesse. Haven't you done enough already?" Sarah screams at the spikey-haired boy. Jesse completely ignores her as I look into his eyes and my mind goes blank. He walks over to me and whispers in my ear.

"You love me. You don't want to be with those dorks. Hangout with me at school tomorrow." He says as he flies away.

He is now the only thought on my mind.

"What happened Esme?" Sarah says walking over to me and grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

I giggle and look into the sky.

"I'm in love."


	4. Sleep

**Benny's POV:**

As I run outside of Esme's hose to catch up to Ethan and Sarah. I see Jesse whispering something into Esme's ear. _Uh oh, what's he doing? _I see him take a step away from her as I run next to Ethan.

"What happened Esme?" Sarah says walking over to her and shaking Esme's shoulders. Esme giggles in return and looks to the sky.

"I'm in love." Esme says still looking dreamily into the sky. _I was so close, so close! But that jerk had to come and ruin everything. I mean, what did he say anyway?_

"Esme, can you look at me for a second I want to see something." Ethan says taking a step closer to her. She turns her head as her eyes are a Brown-golden color.

"What do you dorks want?" She snaps at us. She quickly shakes out of Sarah's grip and takes a step away from us.

"Esme, what did Jesse say to you?" I ask now worried.

"He made me realize a girl like me shouldn't be hanging out with a bunch of dorks like you guys. I should be with someone special. Someone like Jesse." Esme says smiling. She quickly turns around and uses her vampire speed to run away from us.

"Where is she going?" Rory exclaims as he pops up out of nowhere.

"Dude!" I yell looking back at him.

"If I could take a guess I would say Jesse's mansion." Sarah says glancing at the direction Esme just took off in.

"I'll go check it out." She says.

"With us." Ethan says taking a step towards Sarah.

"That way if-"Ethan starts but is cut off by Sarah.

"It's too risky, if I'm not back in a half-hour, come looking at Jesse's." Sarah says. Before Ethan and I have time to object, she takes off.

**Sarah's POV:**

As I get to Jesse's house. I ring the doorbell. Jesse answers with his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulder.

"What did you do her?" I scream at him.

"Look who decides to come crawling back. It's too late Sarah, you've been replaced." Jesse says kissing Esme. He releases and Esme giggles.

"Don't you love the new eyes I gave her?" Jesse says smirking. Esme looks at me when I realize that she's in a trance.

"Let her go" I scream.

"Esme snap out of it, you don't love him!" I yell at her.

"Yes I do, if I didn't then why would I be here?" She snaps at me.

"Because he has you in a trance, please snap out of it!" I beg. All of a sudden, I feel hands grip my arm and assist me into Jesse's house.

"LET ME GO!" I scream my fangs coming out and my eyes turning yellow.

Jesse holds a shimmering blue liquid shoving it in my mouth. He quickly shuts my mouth so I won't spit it out. I am forced to swallow as I get very dizzy. My arms become free as I hold my head,

"Goodnight Sarah."

**Benny's POV:**

I look at my watch. _Sarah's been gone for a really long time_. _I hope she's ok._ I finish getting our anti-vampire gear from under Ethan's bed and Ethan looks at me worried.

"Do you think she's ok?" Ethan asks. I stand up grabbing our stuff.

"I'm sure she's fine."


	5. Trickery

**Sarah's POV:**

As I wake up, I go to move when it feels like I just got hit by a sledgehammer everywhere. Ethan runs into the room and stands over me. He looks very worried as I begin to scream.

"Benny! What do I do?!" Ethan yells still looking at me. Benny runs into the room holding a pink liquid.

"Sarah, open your mouth." Benny says. I try to open it when pain once again shoots through my whole body.

"I… can't." I manage to say. I begin to scream again as Ethan holds my hand.

"I know it hurts Sarah, but I can't lose you." Ethan says. I quickly open my mouth screaming as Benny pours the liquid into my mouth.

The pain slowly starts to fade away as I try to sit up, only to have Benny push me back down again.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" He says.

"I need to find Jesse." I moan.

"Esme!" I say. I sit up when Benny tries to push me down again, but my vampire strength kicks in as he no longer is able to.

"Where is she?" I say worriedly.

"When you were unconscious, Jesse made her take another potion. The first one was a love potion and we believe the second one was a spell to make her evil." Benny says biting his upper lip.

"And he's getting the information out of my spellbook." Benny says quickly.

"Benny!" I yell furiously.

"How do we stop it?" I say.

Ethan gets up and bumps into Benny, when he freezes and his eyes turn white. In a couple seconds, he comes back to reality and starts breathing again. Benny didn't seem to notice. I look at him giving him the "What just happened eye".

"Sarah, we'll be right back." Ethan says pulling Benny up to his room. He quickly shuts the door and locks it as I hear a scream.

**Ethan's POV:**

I drag Benny up to my room and quickly shut the door and lock it. I scream when I see Esme sitting on my windowsill.

"Ethan, help it's Jesse!" Esme says scared.

"Come in." I say as she licks her lips and walks over to Benny and I.

"Stupid Ethan." she says as her fangs come out.

"Wait but- Benny!" I scream as she digs her fangs into his neck.

"SARAH!" I scream. Esme grabs me and slams me into the bookshelf as I fall unconscious.


End file.
